Hydrangea
by oxairotciv
Summary: Dr.Harleen Quinzel has treated many emotionally traumatized patients but never has she faced a challenge as extreme as this one. Why won't this green haired man leave her thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

"That looks like thats all the time we have for today Ms. Fernandez. Thank you for being so cooperative with me today! I believe in just a few months time , you'll be on the successful road to recovery!" Harleen smiled at the young woman. "Doctor can you make the cries stop? Please just make them stop!" the patient cried. Harleen sighed , taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "Ms. Fernandez what you experienced has caused you severe emotional and physical trauma. You will feel the effects. I cannot promise you that the cries will stop however, I can promise that I will be with you every step of the way to help you." Harleen smiled reassuringly at the distraught woman. Amelia Fernandez seeming somewhat pleased stood and thanked the young doctor. "Frank if you could kindly escort back to her cell please ?" With a nod Frank Boles guided Amelia out of Harleen's office and back towards the patient cells.

Harleen gathered Amelia's patient files and headed towards her office. After all her years at Gotham University's medical program Harleen had never heard such a traumatizing case like Amelia's. When she was 18 and had already undergone three abortions , her high school boyfriend had gotten her pregnant. Amelia had been carrying the baby for 7 months when her boyfriend told her it was him or the baby. Lacking the opportunity to take the pill or undergo Dilation and Curettage, Amelia found another way. Amelia had undergone a hysterotomy at 7 now suffered from severe depression and constant nightmares . Harleen was never one to judge but she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of disgust towards her. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and continued down the hall. Harleen looked down at her red pumps and noticed a slight scuff mark . Groaning and looking up she noticed a crowd of people towards the end of the hall. Picking up the pace a bit she made her way down. " _He's here! Right where he belongs! Bout time the bat brought him in!"_ Harleen looked around curiously. Who were they all talking about ? Why were they whispering ? Why didn't anybody ever tell her anything? She pushed her way through the crowd and just about had a heart attack. There in all his glory kneeled beneath Gotham's Dark Knight was the Joker himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is my first story I have ever written and I must admit I am nervous for how this will turn out! Please review! It keeps me motivated to continue writing! Thanks**

 **I don't own anyone except for Amelia and Harley's cat.**

Harleen never noticed how tall he was. The news reports didn't do him any justice. _He's actually very handso- Stop it Harleen! He's a murderer for christs sake!_ Harleen felt someone put their hand on her left shoulder judging by the slender fingers , Harleen determined that they belonged to a female. She glanced over and saw that it belonged to Dr. Joan Leland. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time Harleen. This case could make my career!" Joan exclaimed. Normally, Harleen would reiterate that she preferred to be called Harley but these were not circumstances for name correcting. Harleen noticed that Joan had a crazed look in her eye. It was the kind of look she noticed in the bulimic patient's eyes when their dosage of Amitiza arrived. _I'll have to make a note to speak to the head nurse who administers the drugs to keep the laxatives away. Mary is her name I think? Jesus Harleen stop going off track!_ While she was observing Joan she hadn't even noticed Joker speaking. She looked around and found Batman nowhere to be found. The guards apprehensively strapped Joker into a gurney. With a swift motion of his gun to the left , Officer Aaron Cash led the way down the hall. Immediately the doctors pushed themselves against the wall forming a walkway . After they led Joker down the hall a few feet , the doctors all began to follow almost as though in a trance. "Stopped his heart! That is funny! Joker spit out between giggles. "Good one Bats! This is going to be fun!" Joker looked right into Harleen's eyes as he finished his spiel. She couldn't help but shiver.

HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ

Harleen struggled to unlock her apartment for what seemed like a good five minutes. Why was it so damn cold? Gotham had the luxury of a white Christmas this year but Gotham was certainly not white. Harleen had hoped she would be off on Christmas day in fact, she had looked forward to spending the whole day in her reindeer pajamas drinking hot chocolate and snuggling with her kitty . She would make herself pancakes and catch The Family Stone on ABC Family. But alas, she was reaching for the stars. By the time she had finished her reports on her few patients and sat through the safety protocals for " **the man** " the sun was already beginning to rise. She threw her keys aimlessly and headed straight to her bed. She stood for a moment then roughly grabbed her reindeer pajamas. Tonight her dreams would certainly not be merry and bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the late update... I've been feeling kinda under the weather. Anyways here is chapter 3! Please review!**

Harleen awoke to the feeling of tiny shards smacking her face. "The hell?" she muttered to herself, pulling herself up from the bed. As she was getting up she felt a stabbing pain in her left palm. She whipped her head to side and what she saw made her blood run cold. Stems greener than an emerald , petals as red as blood with a note attatched. " _Come down and see me sometime xo –J"._ As she got closer she noticed the note was written on a playing card and not just any card. Distracted again by the shards she glanced to the left and noticed the window was wide open. If her blood felt like ice before she surely had a tundra in her blood stream now. She ran to close the window and double checked that it was locked. Dumping the flowers in the trash but making sure to keep the note , Harleen sat on the edge and began to ponder. " _Which step should I take? A sane person would call the police but you're not sane Harleen you're a psychologist! HA! Oh stop now isn't the time to make jokes! If I call the police they'll never tell me the real reason why they were here and Joker would never fess up It would be a waste of everyone's time."_ This left her no other option. She bit her lip and began to feel a pool of dread in her belly. She was terrified of being face to face with him but she had to know. Why her? "I'll be damned if I let a clown try and scare me! I'm the professional here!" With that she marched down to the bathroom to get ready.

Frank Boles stirred at the sound of high heels clicking down the dirty floor. "Merry Christmas Harleen thought you had today off?" "Yeah so did I. Duty calls though you know? These patients can't handle one day off. Every day counts towards recovery." Harleen smiled from underneath her glasses. "We're lucky to have a doctor like you Harleen" "I think you mean Dr. Quinzell!" They both shared a laugh and she continued down the hall. Each step felt like it was sending a knife through her stomach. She felt a line of sweat drip down her back. _2902 ,2904, ...2906_.. she was here. With a deep take of breath she marched straight to the glass wall seperating the two. There he was. In the corner of the small cell was a brittle cot with a huddled figure on top. As if sensing her presence he stiffened. Was he sleeping? What felt like hours passed. Harleen released the breath she had been holding and began to walk away. " I was wondering when you would show. I must admit it took you longer than I wanted. I'm not a fan of tardiness doc and it would do you well to remember not to cross me."


End file.
